Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to balanced bit loading for communication networks subject to burst interference.
Various types of electronic devices can use wired or wireless communication networks for data communication. In one example, electric power lines typically used for distributing electric power to buildings and other structures can also be used to implement broadband over powerline communication (in a wired powerline communication network) within the buildings and other structures. Powerline communication provides a means for networking electronic devices (e.g., consumer electronics, smart appliances, etc.) together and also connecting the electronic devices to the Internet. For example, HomePlug® devices can be used for wired broadband networking using IEEE P1901 standards for broadband over powerline communication. In another example, wireless local area networks (WLANs) can enable electronic devices to wirelessly exchange data and connect to the Internet. However, both wired and wireless communication networks can be subject to burst interference, which can corrupt data packet exchanged via the communication networks.